


Oh How the Turn Tables

by lia (londonfog_faery)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, Homophobia, I don't hate snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Past Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Severus Snape Bashing, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, and, but - Freeform, he wasn't perfect losers, severus snape is a bully too, thanks to:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonfog_faery/pseuds/lia
Summary: Every story has two sides, we all know that the marauders were relentless, and very much so on the whole 'public humiliation' train when it came to bullying Severus. But I will not sit here and let you tell me Severus didn't fight back. Theres a thin line between standing up for yourself and sinking to their level. Soon enough, it became an endless battle because both sides believed there actions were justified by the others previous ones.Here are 4 instances Severus was the bully and the marauders could be considered victims.(theres going to be multiple chapters)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 47





	1. Separate them from the herd

**Author's Note:**

> This is my friendly reminder that it's easy to play the victim when you've been one, and that sometimes, even if you've been a horrible person, it doesn't mean that you're the only one in the wrong.

1.

Fourth year, platform 9 3/4 10:22am, 38 minutes before departure.

The noble house of Black was _never_ late, and darling Regulus perfect-little-angel Black's first day of school most definitely was an important one to be early at. The Potters on the other hand were frequently late, usually fussing over James or buying one last ice cream before they left. Remus was _always_ late, and Peter just wasn't great company on his own. Not to take it the wrong way, but Sirius found Peter less of a best-friend and more of a friend in a lower grade almost. He enjoyed spending time with him, but he wouldn't want to hang out just the two of them kinda thing. He was leaning against a post carrying a clock rolling his eyes at his little brother who was already being dragged up to other first year pureblood's. Sirius was wearing a Gryffindor sweater and his school trousers, just to avoid being done up in fucking 'presentable clothing'. He was sporting a bruise on his cheek bone and nail marks around his small wrists. He was a lot thinner at the beginning of the year than the end. Sirius hated being alone. Isolation was essentially his worst nightmare, and despite spending an entire summer practically alienated and tormented the few minutes before his _real_ family arrived were excruciatingly long. He heard footsteps approaching and he spun around grinning, when Severus appeared in his line of vision the smile faded.   
  
"Oh, it's you" He mumbled softly with an eye roll and an exhale before swiftly spinning back around. Sirius was always less confrontational, cocky, and confident the first few weeks.   
Severus wouldn't just leave him alone, not when Sirius was in such a vulnerable position. "No friends got your back right now do they?" He drawled pacing to be in front of Sirius. "You're not half as threatening when you're not surrounded by those other blood-traitors"   
Sirius cringed slightly at the word thinking about what usually followed it. He let out a shaky breath "Can you leave me alone for five minutes" He hissed trying to be threatening. It was too quick of a turn around, he needed to just even _see_ James, and remember that his life wasn't always living hell before he could have any fun.   
"I've asked for that too before, it doesn't take people very far" Severus snarled. He was enjoying getting back at Sirius. Sirius finally glanced up and stared directly into Severus' eyes.  
"Fuck off before I punch your obnoxiously large nose into your face"   
Severus noticed the bruise "Clearly whoever did that, didn't teach you to keep your mouth shut well enough-" Severus smirked.   
Sirius curled his fingers into a fist. His bottom lip was trembling slightly. "Piss off you lonely manky friendless idiot"   
"That's a scary threat" Severus said in feign fright, he noticed Lily and lifted his hand in an attempt to wave. She was too busy talking to Marlene to notice, but Sirius noticed the hand gesture and flinched slightly. Severus was pleasantly surprised that he'd genuinely managed to terrify the untouchable Sirius my hairs better than yours Black.   
"Oh, are you scared?" Severus asked in a tormenting fashion. He swiftly lifted his hand up again, and although it looked like he was trying not to Sirius flinched away. "You all think you're something, but when you boil it down, all four of you are nothing but weak"   
Sirius stepped forwards and pushed Severus back, which was somehow timed perfectly as Lily walked by.  
"Sev! Are you okay?" She asked shooting a glare at Sirius.   
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and turned around meeting eyes with his mocha-skinned, messy-haired, sauntering, cocky, son-of-a-wait-no-euphemia-is-not-a-bitch, of a best friend. James flung himself at Sirius wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and Sirius returned the favour, he'd never been happier to inhale copious amount's of cologne. 


	2. that's g a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so fun story this one has a slur, I'm sorry :\ just homophobia, because it's the seventies, you know not everyone's as cool and accepting as james mother-hen-immature-little-shit potter. also I'm really sorry this is shitty, but it's late and It sounded like a good idea in my head.

Year five, December 18th, 11:52pm, The restricted section of the library

"Night" Remus whispered back to Sirius. They thought they were alone. Sirius leaned over and kissed him lightly to bask in their solitude. It was Christmas holidays and fat snowflakes were falling out the window. They were in the restricted section of the library on a window seat, it was a pretty private place. Unfortunately, Severus had been in the same location looking for books on more um, well, _advanced_ spells and potions.  
"Have you been sleeping better?" The taller boy asked quietly.  
Sirius shook his head blushing slightly. "I shouldn't have said anything-" He laughed covering his face with his hands and stroking them into his hair. "They're just dreams Moons" He laughed.  
Remus glanced up with a smirk and a wink which received a playful swat from Sirius.   
Remus regained seriousness and leaned back against the wall. "If you want to, you know, um, yeah-"  
Sirius furrowed his brow "I have no idea where you're going with this"   
"If you want to lay with me again, I don't sleep well before" He cocked his head out the window, Sirius seemed to know what this meant.  
"Oh, yeah, thanks" Sirius smiled.   
Their relationship was still pretty new. "James and Pete will suspect something if I'm in the library for more than five minutes" Sirius snickered slipping away.   
  
The moment Sirius was out of the way Severus turned the corner. Remus looked up slightly horrified, but also glad he didn't specifically mention the whole werewolf thing. Little did he know Snape would know by this time next year.  
  
"I should've known you'd be fags" He laughed sardonically.   
Remus bit the inside of his cheek. "I swear on my life that if you do anything" Remus stood up, he towered over Severus, but Snape still had the upper hand here.   
"You'll do what, I can't believe you're a poof-" Severus exhaled again.  
"Lily wouldn't like hearing you say stuff like that" Remus mumbled kicking his feet onto the window seat and continuing to work on his essay.  
"She probably wouldn't like to hear that you're a queer either-" Severus narrowed his eyes snarling slightly.  
"She doesn't care, at least not outwardly, Marlene and Dorcas have been dating for over a year" Remus added.  
"Gryffindor just get's more disappointing every time I hear about it" Severus snarled. "so, Remus, do you know if you could get expelled for attempted buggery or?" Severus drawled on.  
"Can you just piss off, I don't remember inviting you to talk while I wrote my essay" Remus noticed the flick of the wand quickly, especially with his heightened reflexes, the full moon was in a couple of days. He immediately blocked it non-verbally. Severus threw another hex which once again was quite simple to block.   
"Stupify" Remus finally broke throwing a hex towards Severus. "Fuck off, and earnestly, it's not in your interest to out Sirius, or everyone will find out you've been crying because a _'fag'_ hurt your feelings for the past five years" With that Remus stood up and left. He was normally good at taking the high-road, but there wasn't really one in that particular incident. 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me for this,  
> I have a special spot for my boys because they get a lot of hate which I feel like is unnecessary.   
> People can change, I've watched it happen first time.  
> I've also seen people who were bullied become the bully without even realizing it.  
> I've been bullied, I've allowed bullying to happen, and I've stood up for myself and other people  
> Bullying is confusing because it can be hard to recognize, and sometimes almost seems justifiable, especially when the other person threw the first punch.  
> anyways, thanks for actually reading this far, yeah.


End file.
